1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a playset having a robotic arm apparatus for handling toy members, such as toy vehicles, and, in particular, to an apparatus for handling toy vehicles advanced along a track in seriatum enabling a variety of operations to be performed by a child.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,070 to Olson shows a toy crane for transporting marbles to be loaded and unloaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,974 to Thierry shows a toy excavator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,615 to Alexander shows a toy scoop loader with a manual control for opening and closing a bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,312 to Pugh shows a doll having a hand secured thereto which is capable of gripping or holding an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,061 to Sano shows a toy crane enabling a child to select three modes of operation by manipulation of a control member into one of three positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,839 to Tucker et al. shows a riding toy including a grasping mechanism including a pair of operable jaw members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,517 to Kuhn et al. shows a doll with arm actuated fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,830 to Yoshida shows a mechanical hand amusement device consisting of a moveable grip member joined by a rod extending to a hand member for control thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,344 to Kelly shows a toy with spring-operated speed regulated motor mechanism in the form of a construction wheel loader having a shovel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,149 to Iwao shows a transfer mechanism utilizing a pivotable holding member for use in a toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,650 to Yoshida shows a mechanical hand amusement device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,043 to Flatau shows a counterbalance robot arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,164 to Chang shows a robot with improved transmission system.